LA to ALT
by bbabe14
Summary: This is a story about two teenagers, who have anything but 'normal' lives. Read and learn how these two opposites attract.


PAULINA

"Paulina?.. Paulina wake up! Mom is coming" Corey said poking my shoulder hesitantly.

"Shit, I must have fallen asleep while packing. Thanks Corey." I sarcastically spat. "Why did you wait until mom was already home before you woke me up! Come on! Now she is going to be pissed!"

"Please don't get in a fight with her today." Corey whispered as I quick try to put everything I had been neglecting to pack in my last couple boxes. " You know she is super stressed about the move."

"Corey we are all stressed." I said practically cutting him off.

"So are we leaving this piece of shit here." I said pointing the remote the ancient T.V. I had sitting on a shelf in what was soon to be my 'old room'.

"Wait don't turn it off!" Corey shouted realizing the commercial had Justin Bieber in it "I like.."

"Justin Bieber. Are you serious?" I said turning off the T.V. Dropping the remote on the ground.

A couple minuets later Cory muttered something under his breath I could hardly understand." You know we are moving to wear he lives now."

" Who, Justin Bieber? I thought he was from Canada."

Corey jerked his head up surprised that I had acknowledged what he had said.

"What? I do pay attention to some celebrities." I spoke defensively.

"Yeah he is original form Canada but, he moved to Atlanta after he was found by his manager."

I know my brother is probably having a harder time with this move then I am. I should give him a break. He is only 12, leaving all his friends behind. It has to be hard on the kid. I tried to put some enthusiasm in my voice as I responded with "Cool Corey. You seem to really be interested in this kid."

He finally looked up at me "Yeah I guess he is alright."

Just as he was about to get up and leave we both heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Shit! Corey, quick help me get all this shit into this box!"

"Paulina! I bet she can hear you, watch your mouth!"

The door creaked open. "Paulina?"

"Yeah mom!" I answered. Observing her outfit. It was new I was guessing, had to be. She has been dressing better lately. I mean she never dressed bad before, just different.

"O Corey your in here to." She questioned. " I thought you for sure would be out with your friends saying good bye."

"Already did, mom." He frond. " Remember I told you they were all leaving to go camping today just like we all did last year." I could hear a fait crack in his voice as if he was about to cry.

Apparently my mom could hear it to. "Aw, honey don't you worry we can come back and visit." She spoke with no sincerity. Corey and I could both tell. "Or they could come a visit us. Some how I promise it will all work out."

"I believe you mom." Corey said Dryly as he exited the room. Leaving my mom and I alone in silence.

The room was tense. You could have heard a pin drop. I felt the urge to break the silence several times, but never did. I had nothing to say. Apparently neither did she. We sat for a couple more minuets. Her back was to me. I decided to start taping and labeling the last of my boxes.

The silence was broken with my mom's bitter tone. "Are you all done Packing?" She already knew the answer. There was nothing left in my room to pack but the piece of shit T.V. that we were leaving behind anyways. So I took it as a rhetorical question and gave no answer.

"Well it looks like you are all set. So when the movers come over.." She got side tracked with a though. "Do you recall what time John said the movers were going to be here?

Of course, John my new step Dad had scheduled the movers. I bet he paid for them too. He has my mom so wrapped around his finger it's sick. I could have given her a smart ass remarke, but refrained.

Instead I told her that he left a note on the counter this morning before he left to go Atlanta, and check on the progress of the new house he was building us.

Just the mention of John made my mom all giddy it was pathetic really; she was worse then some of my boy crazed high school girl friends. She jumped up and went down stairs to what I assume was to go read the note.

JUSTIN

Dripping sweat I quickly got my drenched body into my last outfit change of the night. I was so high off to the crowd tonight it was surreal. Girls screaming like crazy. Sexy girls might I add. I always have loved the older girls the ones with nice smiles and beautiful eyes, not to mention smoking hot bodies.

"Justin 5 seconds, 5 seconds." His thought was interrupted by voice coming from behind the door.

Shit looks like I was going with out the belt tonight, no time. "Coming!" I shouted, as I raced towered the stage.

"Hey girls, which one of you wants to be my baby?" I asked as soon as I hit the stage. The screams were louder then I expected. What a great feeling. They all knew what song was coming next. As I jumped alone to my newest hit 'baby' the girls screamed. I was defiantly regretting not wearing a belt every time I jumped my pant fell farther and farther down my thighs. The girls loved it. So did I.


End file.
